The power to move mountains
by Insert-Sanity
Summary: Cross over! PJTO and HP. Wouldn't believe me if I told it any other way. Snape is a hero, that's where he first ran into Lilly. Set before Hogwarts. Snape is 11, Lilly is 11. They are about to be the youngest heroes in the world.


**Author's Note:** _I wrote this because the voices in my head told me to. I will only say this once THIS IS A FANFICTION! I am allowed to give a story a twist if I feel like it. I obviously don't own either PJ&TO or HP. This is your only warning, this is a crossover and it contains spoilers. Again THIS IS A FANFICTION! I OWN NOTHING!!! So read it don't, read it, suit yourself._

*********************************************

Chapter One

Halfblood. If you know what that means, good for you! If your completely clueless and have no idea what that means, then you might want to stop reading. If you have a funny feeling about that word, close the window right now. Stop whatever you're doing and try to erase it from your mind. Though, if you are mortal I am sure that the mist has obscured the word to something much more meaningful to you. Just thank the god they replaced******** with something that doesn't matter. If you understood the first word you just might be in terrible danger, um… good luck.

Oh, you think I am kidding about the halfblood thing do you? Have you no sense of intelligence. What am about to tell you is real. More real than you think it is. It's more vital than you want to think. After you read this, you can hate me, sick Hades on me, heck, tell Zeus. This is a "myth".

He was born, like all normal humans. He was taken home, he cried like a baby, acted like a baby. He was the cutesiest little thing to his parents. They loved him to death (or until their death). Within the first week of his birth, the mother had a secret. She wasn't going to tell her husband. The baby may have had the same colored eyes as the father, but that wasn't the baby's real father. The baby, Severus Snape. Yes, that guy, you know the one who ends up killing Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever. Well, he was born. There was a reason he was called a "Halfblood Prince" It had nothing to do with "muggles" It was more of a human/god dilemma. You see there's a reason for everything. Sometimes you just hate that one simple fact.

So lets fast forward. Severus is six, just entered school. He didn't know he was special. Especially, when his parents learned that he was failing English. You can understand that from a teenager, but a three year old. Seriously, the teacher must have been doing something. The difference in this story is that Severus, he was six, not old enough to think for himself. So later that night when a complete stranger broke into his house, killed his parents and he got away unharmed he didn't know what had caused it, how he survived. Something was trying to kill him, he didn't know that. The next thing he knew he was in an orphanage. Everyone seemed to stay away pick on him. They thought he was a freak.

Severus had never actually given them a reason to think of such. He once tried to make a friend, but the next day the kid said "There's something strange about you its better off not being friends." So, Severus had to get used to the cruelty of the word at a young age. So Severus dealt with it as long as he could. At age eleven, after years of bullying in school. He had enough. He hitched a ride on a train, ran away, had no idea where he was heading. With little food of water he ended up on a boat. Before he had time to think about where he was going, he was at Halfblood hill, not that he knew it was called that. Merely, he had arrived at some strange strawberry farm. He wasn't sure what he was doing there. He stared blankly at the farm. Kind of like you would if there was a ten-foot milkshake blocking your path down the road. He tilted his head sides ways. Was this where he was going? Now that he thought about it he never bought the train ticket, the boat ticket of even the taxi that had gotten him there. Nothing seemed to add up.

"Well, this is odd." Severus sighed, eyeing the farm wearily. All the traveling he had done in what was it three hours? Yes, the whole trip took three hours. In fact, Severus didn't see another person on any of his rides. Not one. Now that he was standing in the middle of nowhere, everything was starting to occur to him. He felt as if something, someone, had guided him to this exact location, but to arrive in three hours, impossible. "Weird." He muttered, he had no idea what was going on. No, not a clue at all. Severus, has black short hair, his eyes were black. He was wearing jeans, shoes, and a red shirt with a cola add on it. He was a normal ten year old, or so he was led to believe. We all know the future Severus.

"Hey, you!" A voice called out.

'_My name is Severus Snape, they never get it right.'_ His mind sulked, after a moment that he realized he didn't know anyone in the first place. Snape's head turned toward the voice. It was a girl. Severus gawked at the sight of her. She was pretty, she had reddish amber hair that reached just above her ears. Her eyes were green, they were the most amazing eyes Snape had seen. He wasn't sure what to say to her, until another guy walked past her toward him. This other guy seemed really annoyed by something. He was about 19 and had long silver hair that reached the middle of his back. The two glared at each other. The girl shook her head and pulled the guy away from Severus.

"Sorry, Zaipher has been like this since I was kidnapped by giants." The girl whoever she was sounded so sure of herself. Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Giants?" He sounded unimpressed. This was a joke clearly he was dreaming and somebody was messing with him. The two just stared back at Severus. It was like they knew something that Severus didn't and it was a bad thing. "They don't exist you know." He gulped, at least he hoped they weren't. Especially from all the fairytale books he had read, Creepy. Zaipher laughed to himself.

"You have no idea what you are standing next to do you?" He looked at me like it was something really important. It was like calling me an idiot for not knowing. I just looked at the strawberry farm then shook my head.

"So, you are a new comer. I am Lily Evans. Nice to meet you." Lily stuck out her hand for Severus to shake. He looked apprehensively at Lily and shook her hand. Serverus found his first name more embarrassing than his last.

"Call me Snape." He grinned, Zaipher looked at him cautiously, then stuck out his hand to shake.

"Lily, he seems safe. " Zaipher smirked, he walked past Severus and toward the Strawberry farm. Snape didn't know what to do. He looked around. Everything was so strange. He watched as Zaipher walked toward the farm then seemed to vanish out of sight.

"You have never been here before right. Come with me." Lily grabbed Snape's forearm and dragged him toward the farm. Snape didn't want to go near it. It was too strange. Snape's stomach was churning. '_What the hell, is with this place._' Snape thought, he scratched the back of his head and was dragged into the strawberry farm. He felt this strange ting of safety when he crossed the hill to the strawberry farm. He gawked as people appeared out of thin air. The children around him were all talking amongst themselves. Not one of them turned their heads toward him. Lots of them were wearing Orange t-shirts with a red logo "Halfblood Hill". Snape didn't understand.

Snape's head was pounding his head was racing. He had just seen a kid with hooves. Next to that he saw a creature flying above ground with beautiful wings. Snape could swear that the creature was a fairy. His mind was trying to catch up. Snape felt a numb sensation flow through him. His eyes blacked out, he fell backwards Lily lost hold of him.

* * *


End file.
